Alternative Prison life for Rose
by BabyNerd
Summary: There is three characters, Rose, Dimitri and a character I made up to help the plot of the story work, called Zara and both Zara and Dimitri are talking to Rose about who they think really killed Queen Tatiana, Tasha. Then they get an idea to break Rose out of the prison once Rose and Dimitri are finally back together
1. Chapter 1

Dimitri's POV

"I didn't kill the queen!" Rose screams from inside her cell, hands clutching the bars, to Zara and myself. She sits with crossed legs directly in front of the gate. Zara has the typical nerd glasses, long, shiny, black hair, freckles and is small height wise for a dhampir. A dhampir is half human and half Moroi and a Moroi is another name for a vampire. Zara is 22, but looks 16 and met Rose after she, meaning Rose, got arrested for apparently killing Queen Tatiana. Rose's brunette hair is all over the place with the stress she's going through.  
"Roza. We know you didn't," I comfort her as I realised I called her Roza, the Russian for Rose. The name I call her to show I care for her and I'm trying to convince her I don't have any feelings for her and I'm hoping Rose doesn't notice my slip up. Zara elbows me in the side, so I know she noticed my slip up.  
"Don't have feelings for me?" Rose asks, but she quickly changes subject to the Queens death. "Do you know who did kill her then?"  
"We have a suspicion of whom she is," Zara smiles as she sits in front of the cell. Rose looks at her with a spill the beans look, so I'm guessing Rose neither noticed Zara's slip up of whom when it's meant to be who.  
"We think it's Tasha who killed the Queen," I tell Rose as I join her and Zara on the floor.  
"Why ?" Rose asks, lowering her hands. Zara and I look at each other, she nods and I sigh.  
I already screwed up, and so I decide to tell Rose the truth, even though some isn't fully the truth, "She's jealous of what's gone on between us, of me loving you, not her. When you first met her and said that she and I should be together, it made her feel like she should try to actually get with me. When I told her I loved another, she got angry and threatened to hurt you, leading to me threatening to kill her if she lays a finger on you. Guard, let us into the cell!"  
A guard walks up to the cell and unlocks it, after he has to step over Zara and myself, and steps back over us. I get up and help Zara up, before pulling the gate open. I let Zara walk in first and I follow her, closing the gate behind me. The guard leaves us to talk to Rose in the cell alone.  
"You're telling me that Tasha was jealous of us, of me?" Rose squeaks as we sit behind her and she spins to face us. I nod, grabbing hold of Roza's hand. She jumps forward and wraps her arms around my shoulders, catching me by surprise. I wrap my arms around her and I hear Zara making gagging noises. "We're not doing anything bad, we're just hugging."  
"Oh, but we are not, young Roza. We are not just hugging my sweet girl," I quickly say before I kiss her lips. I've missed being able to do this. I've missed her and I want her. I want her badly and I can't lie to her anymore.  
"Get a room you two; I'm not here to see you two make out. You two never did this before."  
"Okay if you want to talk say it. Just at least let us hug," Roza tries and successfully compromises between each kiss. I let her sit between my legs and I slither my arms down, around her waist.  
"Rose can't stay in here. She didn't kill the Queen so she shouldn't be given the punishment for it. We need to do something about it."  
"Whatever the plan is I'm all good," Rose says as she starts falling asleep in my arms. Obviously she doesn't care how she'll get out. She kind of looks like she just wants to stay and sleep, but I can't blame her, it is midnight and she keeps getting woken up by Zara wanting to talk to her or by Abe trying to sort out the alibi for the Queens death even though she didn't do it or even by some new guard wanting to know if she really killed the Queen. Zara doesn't have many friends other than Rose and I, and the likely chance of being able to talk to Rose alone is during the middle of the night, so that is the same for Abe, her Moroi father.  
"What exactly are we meant to do?" I ask the stupid question to break the silence. I expected Rose to complain at me for talking and not letting her sleep, however she says absolutely nothing. We sit in silence for a few more long moments as we think on how to escape.  
"We should take the limit on guard numbers and the fact that there isn't any around here to our advantage," Rose wearily says and this information makes something click in both Zara and myself. We need to run with Rose out of the prison all together.  
"We have to get you out of here, Rose," Zara blurts out stunning both Rose and myself, making Rose wake up fully and stay awake. Even though I had been thinking on the same lines, I have never heard this kind of thing leave Zara's mouth before.  
She's normally all innocent and stays quiet when I'm around. Yet, it's not really a bad idea, so I whisper, "We get her out of the cell and we make a run for it." Zara nods as I pick Rose up in my arms and Zara opens the gate. We slide out and I start to run as Zara closes the gate and tags along quickly. We get up the stairs as we hear guards shout about how Rose is missing.


	2. Chapter 2

Dimitri's POV

Zara, Rose and I are in a Jeep riding out of the Court. Well the guards only see Zara and I. Rose, on the other hand, she has to hide in the boot and we're not quite out of court grounds yet. She has to hide so the guards don't accuse us of helping an accused treason victim escape. I do feel bad that she has to hide in the boot, but it is for her own good. Zara really does not know how to drive properly; she's absolutely all over the place. She winds down the window as we finally get to the gate to talk to the guard. We have not thought of even getting this far. I have no idea how we'll get out.  
"We need to get out of this place," Zara says innocently to the guard. She leans out of the window, her arm on the frame of the car. The guard leans down and whispers something I couldn't make out, but Zara drives out of the Court and shouts, "Thank you!"  
"Can I drive?" I ask as we are out of view of the whole court. Zara nods and we both get out of the car. She goes straight into the passenger seat and I open the boot. "  
I am not in the mood to be in the back," Rose complains at me.  
"Fine you can get back in the boot then," I reply without caring. I turn away from Rose, who grabs hold of my leather jacket sleeve. I turn around and she stretches up on her tiptoes. She kisses my lips softly and quickly. For me it sets my insides on fire and I wish the kiss was longer. I envelope her in my arms as I say, "Sorry, Rose. That was mean of me. Please go sit in back. For now, I'll stop in a bit to let you come up front. I promise."  
I let her go and she slips in the back of the car in a strop whilst I slip into the driver's seat. I turn the keys and the engine roars then steadily hums as I press down on the acceleration pedal hard.  
"Wow horsey we are not in a race. You do not need to be flooring the pedal Dimitri; we are out of court grounds," Zara starts to laugh towards the end and I know exactly what's coming from her mouth next. "And anyway I have some news I am pregnant, don't eat Jews. For that I have to thank my favourite youtuber ever."  
I can't believe Zara was the one to suggest getting Rose out since this is the real her that I know. But, it's making both Zara and Rose laugh. Zara is a lucky girl as she is the only person in our society, who hasn't run away, who gets youtube on her laptop. I let a small smile show, which soon disappears when I look up into the mirror and notice Rose isn't wearing her seat belt, so I floor the brakes and Rose falls onto the floor.  
"Are you okay?" I ask, not taking my eyes from the mirror and Rose doesn't reply. Well she lifts her arm and shows me her thumb up, but that's not a real reply.  
"Can I sit up front now?" Rose murmurs, I realise we've done 240 miles in an hour. We're already three quarters of the way and it feels like we just got in. I guess I blanked out until the 'don't eat Jews' thing.  
"Yea, okay, sure, honey," I say. Now for the stupid question, "Who's driving?"  
"You are Mr. FloorThePedal," Zara whispers as soon as Rose leaves the car. "We'll be back in the main town in half an hour at the rate we're going."  
Rose knocks on the window, scaring Zara and I jump. Rose has soaking hair and clothes and I realise we made her stand in a bucket fall of rain. Zara runs out of the car and into the seat behind where she was just sitting and Rose just flops into the passenger seat. I ram the heating up to full blast to try and dry Rose off as much as possible. I have to take off my leather jacket as Rose curls her legs up to her chest.  
"Night night, Rose goes to sleep now," Rose whispers as she blacks out. I put her seatbelt on for her before ramming the acceleration pedal onto the floor again. Zara and I sit in silence for the thirty minutes it takes for us to get into the town and to a hotel.

Zara and I get out of the car, and Rose doesn't so I get her out of the car and carry her into the hotel along with my jacket. Zara walks up to the receptionist and asks for two rooms, a single and a couple. I sit in an arm chair with Rose still in my arms. Zara throws the keys at me and I let them land on my legs before I pick them up. I lightly shake Rose to wake her up, so she can walk herself.  
"Sorry Roza, we're at a hotel and I want to talk to you. It's important. I kind of can't wait to tell you it," I rush as I grab hold of her hand and let her walk. "We'll see you in the morning Zara. I have a plan, but Sleepy here and I need a quick little chat about us." I quickly kiss Rose on the lips before we quickly get to the room. King sized bed, green walls, just a normal hotel room I guess. I sit us both down on the bed and I put my leather jacket back on.  
"What do you want to talk to me about?"Rose asks me as she scoots closer to me.  
"I have a question I want to ask you. One I've had for a while."


End file.
